idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids' WB Girlz: S.T.A.R.S.
Kids' WB Girlz: S.T.A.R.S. is an American mobile adventure-mystery video game. It is developed by Playdemic and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for Android and iOS on TBD 2020. Synopsis After Harley assembling a group of female villains out for chaos and anarchy, Lola Bunny leads a group of female heroines united for the protection and defense of their home and to avoid TBD. Characters Main * Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie) - the most prominent female Looney Tune and the team's only adult who leads a group of heroines out to TBD. * Tina Russo Duck (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD. * Cindy Bear (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD. * Penelope Pitstop (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD. * Evelynn Rodriguez (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD ** Abygal (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - a Yorkshire Terrier who is Evelynn's pet, and Cooper's girlfriend. * Alexis Doll (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD * Miranda Phillips (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD ** Coco the Cat (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Kitrina (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD ** Terry (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - TBD * Charlotte Painex (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - TBD ** Tux (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Ashton Paintders (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - TBD * Hannah Alisha Paintders (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD * Lagan Paintders (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD ** Shoney Paintders (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Daphne Blake (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD * Velma Dinkley (voiced by Kate Micucci) - TBD * Dee Dee Skyes (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD * Brenda Chance (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD * Taffy Dare (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD * Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD * Barbara "Babs" Gordon/Batgirl (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD * Kara Danvers/Supergirl (voiced by Nicole Sullivan) - TBD * Zatanna "Zee" Zatara/Zatanna (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD * Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern (voiced by Myrna Velasco) - TBD * Karen Beecher/Bumblebee (also voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD * Starfire (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD * Raven (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD * Samantha Eres (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD * Laura McCohen (voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD * Lily Courter (voiced by Cristina Vee) - TBD * Doris Dynamite (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD * Rosie Dynamite (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD * Kendra Dynamite (voiced by Selena Gomez) - TBD * Carrie Dynamite (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * Meiko Dynamite (voiced by Ava Acres) - TBD * Kathy Dynamite (also voiced by Kate Micucci) - TBD * Minka the Creeper (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD * Samantha "Sam" Simpson (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD * Clover Ewing (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD * Alexandra "Alex" Vasquez (voiced by Katie Leigh) - TBD * Britney (also voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD * Courtney (voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow) - TBD * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug (also voiced by Cristina Vee) - TBD ** Tikki (voiced by Mela Lee) - TBD * Alya Césaire (voiced by Carrie Keranen) - TBD * Chloé Bourgeois (voiced by Selah Victor) - TBD * Sabrina Raincomprix (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - TBD * Rose Lavillant (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) - TBD * Juleka Couffaine '''(also voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) - TBD * '''Michelle Fairchild (also voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) - TBD ** Tasha Robinson (also voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - TBD ** Lilith Henderson (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD ** Armando (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Julia Cooper (also voiced by Cristina Vee) - TBD ** Dory Skornik (voiced by Laura Post) - TBD ** Dior (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Elizabeth "Betty" Cooper (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD * Veronica Lodge (also voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD Supporting * Father Time (voiced by Flavor Flav) - TBD. ** Mother Nature (voiced by Mara Kay) - the team's strategist who prefers to give instructions inside the HQ rather than being outside to avoid the risk of TBD. * Gerald "Jerry" Lewis (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD * Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD * Hello Nurse (voiced by Tress MacNellie) - TBD * Thaddeus Plotz (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD * Ralph T. Guard (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD * Ranger Smith (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD * Captain Caveman (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD ** Cavey Jr. (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD * Angel Dynamite (voiced by Vivica A. Fox) - TBD * Diana Wrath (voiced by Vernee Watson-Johnson) - Teen Angels' boss who TBD * Unikitty (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD. Antagonists * F.I.R.E., consisting of: ** Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD ** Martha (voiced by Ashly Burch) - Zane's younger sister who TBD. ** Rose and Violet (also voiced by Andrea Baker and Mae Whitman, respectively) - TBD ** Blackfire (also voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD ** Cheryl Eres (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - TBD ** Amanda "Mandy" Walters (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *** Dominique (also voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD *** Caitlin (also voiced by Katie Leigh) - TBD ** Heather (voiced by Rachel Wilson) - TBD ** Rita Finucci (voiced by Kira Buckland) - TBD *** Yumiko - TBD *** Bella Lima - TBD ** Cheryl Blossom (also voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD * Missions Trivia